see the lights surrounding you
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "Seriously, Elijah, you dress like a gangster from the fifties! All you need is a hat to go with it!"—Hope decides to teach her over-protective family a lesson after she returns from a trip with her brother.—Can be see as part three of 'Back To Me'.


**I don't know where this came from. I couldn't sleep last night and I got this song stuck in my head then before I could stop myself, I started writing.** **I'm not sure if i'm happy with it or not, but here it is. This could be seen as part three of '** _ **Back To You**_ **' but i'm not sure. If you want to think of it that way, it's fine.**

 **Please leave a review if you liked it.**

* * *

 **see the lights surrounding you**

 **.**

 _May you grow up to be righteous, may you grow up to be true  
May you always know the truth and see the lights surrounding you  
May you always be courageous and upright and be strong _

_May you stay forever young  
Forever young, forever young _

_May your heart always be joyful, and may your song always be sung  
May you stay forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
May you stay forever young_

 **.**

" **CODE RED!...CODE HYBRID RED!"**

Klaus' study door was kicked open and the book he had been in the middle of reading was knocked from his grasp and tumbled onto the floor. He raised an impatient eyebrow as he looked up to see Kol leaning against his desk, a childish smirk on his face. But there were also traces of worry in his brown eyes as he made himself comfy on Klaus' desk, knocking more things out of the way to get a seat. Klaus crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at his brother, eyes darkening as Kol just sat there, as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth and also without any explanation as to why he was in Klaus' study other than to irritate him more than he already did.

"May I help you, brother?"

"She said that she would be here at **six**. Hope said that she would be here at _**six o'clock**_."Kol answered and he flashed forward, shoving his wrist in front of Klaus' eyes so that the hybrid had no choice but to look at the overly expensive watch on Kol's wrist.

"It is five past six. See?"Kol glowered." _Do you see?!_ "

"I see that. Really clearly." Klaus replied, pushing Kol's arm away as he straightened."Thank you for the update."

"Where is she?"

"She called twenty minutes ago. She and Marcel stopped to pick up her _boyfriend_ ,"Klaus spat out the last word."...on their way home after their flight. They'll be home any second."

Hope and Devon had met on Hope's tenth birthday. To celebrate the hybrid-witch princess entering her double numbers, her family had thrown her a party. They had invited almost everyone in New Orleans, especially the werewolves and vampires. Around that time, there had been more werewolves moving into the bayou, coming from around the world. They had been looking for a home, and had joined the army that was still protecting Hope. At the party, Hope had met Devon, who was only a year older than her, and since that day, they had been inseparable. He was an un-triggered werewolf and his family was a good one. The Mikaelson's had become fond of them.

Hope and Devon had began dating shortly after Hope turned fifteen. Klaus, as always had been hesitant but Hayley had sat him down and had given him the 'normal-like teenage experience' rant and he had learned to live with it. Hope was always smiling, laughing and enjoyed Devon's company. So the hybrid king had fought his over protective instinct whenever he saw the boy holding his daughter's hand or kissing her cheek. In fact, Kol had taken it worse than Klaus, having sneered at Devon whenever he saw him. Though he never showed it around Hope, the hybrid witch had never seen anything but the playful uncle in Kol.

Kol's face fell at Klaus words and he narrowed his eyes, lips pursed as his eyes darkened. Klaus let out a long sigh as Kol jumped up, voice raising and the hybrid instantly regretted telling him when Kol began to rant. Kol had always felt the need to compete when it came to Hope and her favourite uncle. It was never really serious, mostly humorous and Elijah never took the bait but since Hope liked to go on trips now and then, he never took them well. He was on the same level as Klaus whenever it happened and liked to be updated just in case something happened.

The took over protective to a new level.

"Why didn't she call _me?_ Why does always she call you?"

"I'm her father."Klaus simply answered, picking what Kol had knocked off his desk off of the floor, along with his book."I also have an army that has no problem ripping their way through the world if she were late without calling me just in case."

"That's neither here nor there. I'm the _**uncle**_."Kol waved him off, pointing to himself."The fun one and most handsome, might I add. She has a shirt that says so. Why does she never call me? She calls Elijah more than she does me!"

"Kol-"

The youngest Mikaelson brother stopped in front of the desk, slamming his hands on the wood, making Klaus growl."I have also never been on one of those trips with her. She took you before she took me."

"I took her. She was seven years old."

Kol carried on as if he never heard him."She took Marcel, not me! I know the best hunting places and i'm sure that she'll be inviting that boyfriend of hers on the next one."

Klaus' head snapped up at the mention of Hope's boyfriend, Devon."Don't go there. There will be no boyfriend on any trip, do not worry. I don't care if she is seventeen or not. Brother-"

"I have been pacing back and forth for the past five minutes. For all I know she could have been here already and I would _still_ be pacing back and forth, worried out of my mind. She never thinks to call me. Maybe I should throw an intervention or maybe she just forgot-"

"KOL!"

Kol spun around to face Klaus, mouth opened to ask what he was yelling for but his ears caught sound of laughter down in the compound. Hope's laughter. Klaus jumped up, more than eager to see his daughter after a week of not seeing her. But before he could even reach the door, he was shoved out of the way by Kol using his vampire speed to get a head of him. Klaus straightened his jacket, shaking his head at his brother's antics before he made his way out of his study, already hearing the mother of his child and sister speaking happily in the family room on the floor above him. Klaus shut the door behind him as he heard Kol yelling Hope's name, demanding to know why she hadn't contacted him instead of her father.

Klaus shook his head and rolled his eyes, something he always did whenever his brother was concerned.

"One day, i'm going to dagger him and leave him at the bottom of the ocean."

* * *

 **Palace Theatre—Day Five**

" _ **Are you okay, Davina?"**_

 _Turning their attention from the show they were watching Hope and Marcel turned to the witch sitting in between them. She shook her head, pointing at a young couple who were bickering in front of them. They must have missed that since they had focused all their attention on the show. Sometimes their hearing was a burden for them so they tended to focus all they had on what truly needed it. Since they were in the middle, there were other people around them who were also glaring at the couple, who were now starting to disturb them all more and more. Davina had it worse since she was directly behind them and she was trying her best not to snap their necks end end their human lives. It was Hope and Davina's first time at a theatre, Marcel had been there before, and it was beginning to annoy the male vampire that the couple was ruining their first time._

 _It also annoyed Marcel that they were ruining his favourite show._

" _They bothering you?" Hope whispered._

" _You two are so lucky you've got vampire hearing. All I can hear is the sound of that couple fighting over something."_

" _Do a spell on them or something." Marcel whispered to the witch so nobody could hear them, glaring at the couple in front of them._

" _I can't. What if someone sees something? It's not just us they are annoying."_

 _Hope pointed around them and the two, using their vampire senses because it was really dark, saw a few people who were glaring at the couple all while attempting to watch the show. Hope sighed and got comfy as Davina decided to attempt to ignore them as best she could. Hope patted Davina's arm and the two looked back at the show. It was all right for a while but after around twenty minutes, the woman, who was close to tears, started arguing once more, pointing at her mobile as if she were trying to prove something to the man._

" _ **I didn't touch her!"**_

" _ **The mobile never lies, Tom!"**_

" _Wanna switch seats?" Hope offered when Davina mumbled underneath her breath._

 _The older brunette nodded and they quickly changed seats, Hope now sitting in the middle. She smiled up at her brother, who sacrificed the arm of the chair for her. She was holding her Polaroid camera but hadn't snapped a picture since taking one outside with her brother and Davina. It shocked her at how it was still working fine, and couldn't count how many pictures she had taken in their trip. She was sure that her family would love them and that Rebekah would help her add to her collage she had since her first trip with her mother to Disneyland when she was younger. She also made scrapbooks if there were some pictures left over that hadn't managed to fit on the collage. Hope eventually forgot about the couple arguing and got comfy, resting her head on Marcel's shoulder._

 _But, just like before, their happy silence was ruined._

" _ **You cheating bastard!"**_

" _ **Well maybe if you gave me just a fraction of the attention you give to the fridge maybe I wouldn't have to look somewhere else, Lola!"**_

" _That's it. I'm gonna kick some ass!" Marcel grumbled underneath his breath but before he could move, Hope grabbed his arm._

" _Leave it to me. I've got a trick that always works and I rarely have to do anything. Pass the torch that you just had to take in in just in case you lose one of us, despite your hearing!"_

" _Hey! If you've got Klaus Mikaelson as an over protective papa you need all the help you can get!" Marcel defended, handing her the torch, rolling his eyes when she shook her head._

 _Handing Marcel her camera, Hope waited for a while until the show began to get louder as the singing part and also when everyone around them was entranced. Then, she leaned forward and tapped the couple on the shoulder. The couple, who were now close to screaming, snapped their heads towards Hope, the woman's make up smeared and the man's eyes narrowed._

" _What?!" They hissed in unison._

 _Hope switched on the torch and shined it in her own direction and allowed her hybrid face to come forward. Her eyes turned amber and spider veins appeared underneath her eyes before he parted her lips, her double fangs coming in view. With the most dangerous expression she could muster, Hope released a low growl but loud enough for them to hear it. The two froze, their faces falling as they stared at Hope in fear, unable to make a sound. Marcel and Davina shared a look, cupping their hands over their mouths to stifle their laughter as they watched._

 _Marcel, unable to help himself, grabbed the Polaroid camera and quickly took a picture._

" _That's what I call a show, sis!"_

 _With a satisfied smirk and after compelling them, Hope leaned back and enjoyed the rest of the show._

* * *

" **Come on, kiddo. Stop cheating."**

Klaus felt his heart swell, his frustration towards Kol melting a little when a joyful noise ran throughout the Mikaelson home as he made his way down the long hallway that led to the balcony over the compound. Hope's laughter got louder as he ventured down the hallway more. He stopped at the railing, looking out at the compound and he smiled softly. Hope was balancing up on the roof, crouched down as Marcel glared playfully up at her, arms over his chest. Kol was also standing at the bottom, leaning against the staircase, smirking proudly. Devon, her boyfriend was standing by Marcel, far away from Kol as possible. He was terrified of the youngest Mikaelson brother, just like he was of Klaus and was ready to run just in case Kol jumped for him.

"Be careful, baby girl!" Hayley called, who was standing by Rebekah on the balcony at the other side of the compound.

"I'm fine, momma."

Hope waved mockingly at her brother, balancing skilfully. Klaus had taught her that by the time she had reached twelve. He remembered the way she clutched his hand when they had gotten onto the roof, both being watched by Elijah's protective look and Hayley in her 'mama wolf mode.'She had been begging him to teach her some of the things she had seen her parents do over the years. He had been reluctant, but Hope had been in training with her uncles. She knew how to control most of her abilities, and since she had been doing well, Klaus had taught her how to jump off of the roof of the compound after starting at lower heights for a few months.

But she was only allowed to do it whenever one of her family members were around until she was old enough. She had gotten it right the first go. She had landed on her feet gracefully without trouble and the smile she had given him had almost made his own heart clench happily. He remembered her holding his hand tightly, scared at first, but he had assured her that she would be fine, that she didn't have to let him go. She hadn't. She had shut her eyes tight and hadn't let go until she was sure that she was , Hope had mastered everything that went with being the only hybrid-witch in existence.

He couldn't have been more proud.

"...that's not playing by the rules we thought of on the plane the way back here."

Hope smiled widely, eyes flashing for a moment before she shook her head."You said that we had to use _every_ power we had. I did."

"Our _vampire_ power. You're not allowed to tap into your other two."

"Is that jealousy I detect in your voice?" Hope smirked, cupping her hand over her ear."Sorry, I can't hear you over the clapping of the audience at me winning again. How is the score now? Seven for me and what for you Marcel?...oh, that's right. _Three!_ "

"That's not fair. This should be refreshed. The scores we had gotten in New York don't count."

"Judges!" Hope sang, gesturing to Davina.

"She's right, Marcel. She won again. I keep telling you...stop challenging her at how fast you are. You're old. She's...quicker." Davina added from her seat at one of the tables, looking tired at their bickering.

"Don't encourage her." Marcel mumbled.

"Don't pout." Hope said from above them, still on the roof."You are more of a sore loser than Kol is."

"HEY! That broken chair was by accident!" Kol piped up, ego wounded.

Klaus smiled when Marcel rolled his eyes, muttering something about her inheriting Kol's smugness before he looked back up at her. He couldn't keep the small smile that appeared on his lips as she stuck out her tongue. Hope bit her lip to stop her laughter before she purposefully let herself fall forward. She moved through the air a few seconds, smiling freely, enjoying the freedom of it. To annoy her brother more, she showed off by doing a double front flip before she landed in front of her brother, still crouching. She raised her head a moment later, flashing her eyes amber, long locks framing her angelic face before she jumped up. As she did, she did a small bow, clapping to herself as Davina shook her head with a small laugh.

"Don't show off. It's not becoming of a young woman."

"Don't frown. It's not good for an old man."

Hope met Marcel's amused gaze, arching an eyebrow at him. Her hands met behind her back, blue eyes demanding yet they were smiling. They called this look the 'mini-Klaus stare and pose.' Her father normally did that whenever he was amused at the fact that someone was challenging him.

"Just admit that you lost. Again. Then do a small dance all while shouting how amazing Hope Mikaelson is. Everyone else already does."

"You spend too much time with Kol, kiddo. We already suffer with his massive ego...we don't need that from you."

"Don't be envious, Marcel. I'm sure you'll be as...amazing as I am. Give it a few centuries." Kol retorted.

"I don't get that from Kol." Hope shook her head before she turned around, pointing up at her father with a welcoming smile."I get that from Mr. 'i'm the Original Hybrid. I need no introduction, bow down before me.'"

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head when Davina, Kol and Marcel made a sound of agreement before her brother joined the older witch at the table. His sister and the mother of his daughter just let their laughter loose, the two women beginning to step down the staircase at the other side of the compound. Devon just stayed quiet, knowing better. He didn't have the privilege to join in on such things yet. Hope smiled art her boyfriend, grabbing his hand, interlocking their fingers.

Klaus backed away from the railing before making his way down the stairs, passing by other vampires that worked for him. He strolled up to Hope, standing by her side as he let his eyes trail over his family, who was fighting laughter at his expression. Klaus was silent for a moment before he turned to his daughter, speaking with pride and smugness.

"You forgot the Hybrid King part, love." Klaus chuckled, the incident that happened earlier almost forgotten.

"You're just making my point." Hope replied from beside her boyfriend, who smiled adoringly at her.

"Let's not forget the 'I am immortal. I cannot be killed' speech he makes whenever someone challenges him." Davina piped up from the table she was sitting at.

Klaus glared playfully at her, arching an entertained eyebrow. Davina returned the look but this time with a smirk. The two enjoyed annoying one another, but had become close throughout the years. She helped with Hope's witch abilities and was very attached to the hybrid witch, who saw her more as an aunt than a friend. So, because of that, Klaus had accepted Davina as one of the family and placed her under his eternal protection, something that was important in the supernatural community, even against witches. The witches of New Orleans despised Klaus, but because Hope was witch royalty and more powerful than the rest of them, the had no choice but to respect them. Davina had moved in with the Mikaelson's from the attic and lived in the bedroom next door to Hope, who was next to her father's.

"Now, now Davina, don't be mean to him." Hope scolded, beaming up at her father.

Davina grinned, but did her best to hide it."How come? You started it."

"I wasn't being mean, I was mocking. That's different. Besides, he's _my_ father. The only person who can mock him to his face is me."Hope stated with a Klaus-like smirk."That's a privilege only I have."

"I really do feel special, love."Klaus said in a sarcastic manner."I came down to welcome my daughter home from her trip with her brother and best friend and the greeting I got was being insulted to my face?"

"Of course. You raised me well."

"...i did?" Klaus challenged.

"You taught me that only a coward speaks behind people's back and if I dare _mock_ the most _feared, baddest hybrid_ in all the land around to his face, i'm anything but a coward." Hope answered proudly.

"She has been brainwashed. Haven't you, darling? We all know that i'm the most feared." Kol commented, coming closer, hugging his niece, who rolled her eyes at him.

Marcel and Davina smirked when Hope purposefully emphasized ' _feared, baddest hybrid_ ' in her sweetest tone with a charming smile as she looked up at her father. Something else she learned from her uncle Kol as well as her father. Hope could talk her way out of hell itself, she was very good with words. Especially with her father, but that didn't mean he always fell for it, even if she did encourage his already large ego. Klaus crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at his daughter, who copied him, her ocean blue eyes, identical to his own, sparkling with amusement.

"I'm the most feared?" He asked.

"Of course. Even the dead are thankful to be where the are because of you. They quake with fear." Hope replied, making her brother and Davina smile while her aunt and mother just shook their heads.

"That's right."Klaus agreed with a nod, opening his arms to welcome his daughter home.

"Very nice wording, too." He added.

"Thank you."Hope smiled, stepping into her father's arms, which locked around her instantly.

"I learned from the best."Hope giggled up at him, wrapping her arms around him."I missed you. Even though you called more than a hundred times a day."

"I missed you, too. Even if you ignored my calls ninety eight times a day."

Klaus held Hope close, arms tightening around her though not enough to harm her. He kissed the top of her head as she nuzzled into his neck, a content smile on her face as her father held her protectively. The vampires who worked for them turned away, knowing that Klaus didn't think them worthy to see such a moment. Marcel and Davina smiled at one another before returning to their conversation. Her mother joined the hug while her aunt began to call Elijah who was at a meeting with the witches, ordering him to come home. Kol, who truly _didn't_ know the meaning of boundaries, pulled Klaus away from the hug as well as Hayley to get to Hope. His niece was the only person he allowed to hug him and who he even wanted to embrace in a loving manner.

"Kol! Let go!" Klaus snarled."You've already had your greetings!"

"So have you! You spoke to her earlier!"

The family moment was soon broken when Devon spoke up for the first time."When do I get to hug her? I've missed her too."

Before Hope, who was hugging her mother was able to see, Rebekah and Davina managed to grab onto Klaus and Kol just in time they lunged for Devon.

"Elijah will be home soon! You know how he feels about bloodshed before family dinners!"

* * *

 **Earlier That Week** **—** **Day Three**

" _ **Come on, sis. You're gonna clear out the entire store. You too, D."**_

" _Just five more minutes! These are the last dresses we're trying on. Promise!""_

" _You said that twenty minutes ago, kiddo. Hurry! This trip isn't just for you two, you know."_

 _He had been sitting on the plump leather couch for more than three hours as Hope and Davina shopped, tossing everything that caught their eyes in one of the several baskets the male vampire was carrying and he was close to breaking. Now and then they would show them what they wanted by trying it on and if he decided that it was long enough, he would nod. It didn't matter how old they got, one of the women was his baby sister and the other was like a daughter to him and he would be damned if a man stared at them like Marcel himself looked at women he saw. It was their third day in New York and after spending the first day picking out gifts to bring back for their family then the second visiting the 'Friends' tour for the two girls, Marcel finally got to pick something for them to do which was something he hadn't decided yet._

 _But when they were about to go there, the girls decided they had to be dressed for the occasion despite not knowing where he planned to take them yet._

" _I'm not getting any younger out here!" Marcel called after a few moments._

 _Marcel heard Davina and Hope giggle before he heard the sound of their dressing room doors open and out walked two of the most important women in his life. Davina and Hope smiled at him, doing a twirl before they stopped in front of him. Hope was wearing a leather-like skater dress that reached just above her knees with ankle boots and Davina was wearing a plum maxi dress with matching pumps. The hybrid witch princess mock curtsy as did Davina. The two brunette's spun around once again as they waited for Marcel's verdict._

" _These are for our Palace Theatre show. Do you like them?" Hope asked._

" _Of course I do, kiddo. There is nobody more prettier than both my girls and i'm sure you'll outshine anyone else in this city. But what about the other thousand clothes you both bought? What are they all for?"_

 _Davina shrugged with a smile."For the other days of the year. But we did get dresses for Hayley's birthday next month."_

" _Women! How many clothes do you all need?"Marcel scoffed, making them giggle."Very well then. I think it's time to compel our way out of here with all this. Can we go now?"_

 _Hope and Davina glanced at one another before they both nodded and deciding to leave their dresses on so they didn't have to stop by the hotel to change, they grabbed their coats as Marcel compelled a few members of staff to bag their clothes up. As they took care of that, Marcel stood up, stretching his legs before he helped the two put on their coats, smiling at he realized that he still had some of a gentleman inside of him. Well, for them two, at least. Davina and Hope smiled at him in thanks before the hybrid witch led Davina over to the door to wait for Marcel while he sorted out the rest. Marcel kept an eye on them, just like he promised the family, especially Klaus, who was still paranoid about letting Hope out of his sight, even now. If anything happened to them, Marcel wasn't sure how he would handle it let alone how the rest of the family would._

" _Do you do deliveries, man?" Marcel asked the compelled member of staff who had finished the packing._

" _Of course, sir. Do you have an address or hotel you are staying at?"_

" _Yeah. I'll write it down for you."Marcel smiled as he quickly scribbled down the hotel name and room numbers for the hotel staff to deliver it to their rooms before grabbing a hundred dollar bill and handing it to the man._

" _Thank you, sir. This is very generous of you."_

" _No problem. Thanks for your help."_

 _Marcel smiled at the compelled member of staff before joined the girls, leading Davina and Hope out of the large store and out onto the street. Once they were walking, Davina turned to Marcel as Hope, wide eyed, took in everything she could see. She loved travelling even though it was something she rarely did but whenever her father allowed her, she was like a newborn seeing new sights._

 _But despite the beauty, nothing could compare to New Orleans._

" _Where are we going now?" Davina asked._

" _Hope! Have you got your Polaroid camera I gave you when you were young?"_

 _His sister faced him, walking backwards, not caring who she bumped into. Just like her father. She smiled, taking out the beloved object, showing him."Yeah! It's still working. I've taken almost one hundred pictures today already. Why?"_

 _Marcel smiled, knowing that Hope's own smile would widen at his suggestion._

" _Have you ever heard of the Metropolitan Museum of Art?"_

* * *

 **That Evening**

" **So, Hope, Davina and Marcellus, it's your turn to speak. Tell us what you both did on your trip."**

Hope looked up from her plate at the sound of Elijah's encouraging voice. Eyes turned to her and the only sound was the clatter now and then of forks and knives hitting their plates. This was a regular thing that went on at the dinner table every Friday. Sometimes members of the family were not at home a lot. It could be that Elijah had a meeting with one of the communities or Kol would go off on whatever he did or her father had to go on a 'business' trip. So Elijah made sure to get everyone together and make sure that their schedule was clear every Friday night. Everyone, despite protests, had no choice but to tell the family what they had done that week and that night everyone but Marcel, Davina and Hope had taken their turn. Rebekah had spent over ten minutes gushing about her new dress, Kol had taken more than fifteen minutes bragging about a 'sweet' witch he met which had also caused Davina to snap his neck while Elijah had told them about some old journals he had found.

Even Devon had been offered by Elijah to tell them all about his week. He had been familiar with the family for a long time, ever since he had met Hope. Klaus and Kol were still off with him ever since Hope had called him her boyfriend but they were like that with every boy she came in contact with. Devon had learned to deal with it and Hope rarely noticed it. She was excited to tell them about her trip with her aunt and brother. It had been a big deal for her. Her father rarely let her out of his sight, and the trip had been not just a fun one, but an important one to show her father that she could be trusted.

But that wasn't it all. It was also important to her father, it had been a big step for him.

"It was great. Davina and I visited the café were they filmed 'Friends' much to the dismay of Marcel who pouted throughout the whole thing."Hope smirked with a pointed look towards her brother."We also visited Times Square and Empire State Building!"

"They also went shopping. A lot. I tell you, i've never been so thankful for compulsion." Marcel said with a grimace.

"You better had took pictures! Your father and Kol have been more insufferable than usual so it better had been worth it." Rebekah remarked, taking a sip of her wine.

"...and you better have brought us back gifts!" Devon added with a smile.

Marcel leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest with a shake of his head."So you didn't miss us then? You just wanted the presents that we might have gotten you?"

Her best friend turned to her from her left."Can you believe this? Here was us missing them and all they cared about was material things."

"I know. It's horrible."Hope said, wiping her mouth with her napkin, standing up, her expression one of hurt, shocking everyone, even her father."I thought I knew you all better than this!"

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Klaus asked.

She made a show of tossing her napkin aside and looked at them all in disgust. She shook her head and turned away, storming away from the long table, passing the waiters and going up the stairs. Marcel and Davina shook their heads as the rest of the family, including her father and eldest uncle, stared in complete shock as Hope stormed down the hallway towards her bedroom. Her father called after her, as did Devon, who had instantly yelled her name in concern and tried to follow her to her bedroom but was pulled back by her father. He had a rule of no boys in her bedroom. Her brother and Davina looked down, their heads still shaking, as if too ashamed to look at the rest of them. Each family member, except Marcel and Davina, looked at one another, all wearing guilty expressions as they heard Hope's bedroom door slam shut. That was a first. Even as a young child Hope was never fussy or rarely had tantrums. She was usually a well behaved child and was always smiling, never one for dramatics.

She was the complete opposite to her father and youngest uncle.

"Hope. I'm sure that they will all apologize."Elijah said calmly, knowing that she could hear him.

"Hope! We're sorry, come back!" Rebekah and Devon yelled in unison.

"Babygirl!"

Klaus' expression was one of danger as he glared at his sister and Devon, blaming them."Sweetheart, come down, i'll make them leave, don't worry. They're sorry. I'll make their punishment unspeakable if you come down. Especially your _boyfriend._ "

"Darling, ignore them."

Kol growled, standing up just as Devon did, speaking the same time as Kol.

"Babe don't-"

"They're not-"Kol started but cut himself and Devon off as he turned to Hope's boyfriend, pointing at him from across the table."Do _not_ call my niece 'babe', you ponce."

They all began to argue amongst one another apart from Elijah who was trying to calm them down and Marcel, who was still looking away. The sound of their yelling got louder, along with Elijah's voice as he tried to gain control of the situation. Each still wore a guilty expression as they tried to blame one another for upsetting the hybrid witch princess. Klaus' eyes, along with Hayley's, were flashing amber now and then as their wolf wanted to protect their child. This was the only time the two hybrid saw eye to eye. It only happened if Hope was upset. Even Devon, who had been quiet the entire dinner, was close to breaking at the sight of his girlfriend upset.

Kol was standing on his chair to gain more height over everyone else, trying his best to overrule the entire situation, and was still yelling at Devon. Rebekah was close to hitting her hybrid brother with her shoe as he blamed her.

"KOL MIKEALSON! Get down from that chair _right now_ , it's over a hundred years old!" Elijah demanded, but Kol waved him off.

"So is your dress sense."Kol replied without thinking."Seriously, Elijah, you look like a gangster from the fifties! All you need is a hat to go with it!"

"NIK! I swear if you threaten to dagger me one more time i'll shove this heel up your-"

Kol removed his gaze from Devon and was now pointing at Rebekah, who was holding her expensive heel in her hand."REBEKAH! Watch your bloody language, there is a child within earshot, you blonde halfwit!"

"I will not tell you all again,"Elijah bellowed from the end of the table."Stop the yelling or my wrath will-"

The sound of sudden laughter coming from the compound balcony cut them all off.

In shock, Rebekah dropped her heel, causing it to clatter on the ground. She pouted and to make herself feel better, Rebekah pushed Kol off of the chair while Hayley and Klaus allowed their eyes to return to their usual color. Devon went back to avoiding Klaus' eyes, as always. They all turned around and looked to where the source of the laughing was coming from. Their eyes landed on Hope, who was balancing on the railing, like earlier that day. She was covering her mouth with one of her hands, trying to stifle her laughter. Suddenly, more laughter hit their ears, and once again, they looked to where it was. Marcel and Davina, who had been hiding their faces throughout the whole ordeal, was now looking up at them, their own laughter bubbling over.

"What in hell?" Klaus and Kol said in unison.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you three?" Rebekah asked."Are you all mad?"

Hope jumped down from the railing just as the vampires who had been surrounding them, took a step back from the table. They all looked shocked as they hadn't noticed that the vampires had been in the compound. They had assumed that it had just been the waiters. Elijah, who was rarely alert, looked confused, which was rare for the eldest Original.

Elijah looked at the three, demanding."Explain yourselves!"

"Look in front of you. The vampires were in on it too."Hope said but quickly added to her father."Don't kill them. I forced them."

She gestured to the table and her family looked down at their places to see a neatly wrapped gift for each of them where their plates used to be. Their eyes widened at the same time, still speechless at how they hadn't noticed the vampires working in Hope's favor. In the midst of their bickering nobody had noticed the waiters take their plates away then the vampires place their presents in the same place. Each gift was wrapped in a different colour and were in different sizes with their names written on top in Hope's writing but had all their names on each gift. Their shocked expressions returned as Hope walked towards them, standing behind Davina and Marcel who were still sitting in their chairs and were still laughing.

"That still doesn't explain what just happened, love."

Davina spoke up this time, wiping the tears from her eyes from her laughter."That was Hope's idea. We just helped."

"...and what was the reason?" Devon asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, darling, please explain why you had your mother and father going all mama and papa wolf!" Kol asked with a grin, impatiently staring at his wrapped present, tempted to pounce for it.

Hope smirked and pinned her gaze on her father, who was watching her with amusement yet confusion."Well there was two reasons. The first because I missed all the bickering between you all more than i'll admit. The second reason was because it was punishment. That was because I had each of you calling me more than twenty times a day. Whether it be momma asking me if I slept all right, 'Bekah _reminding_ me to call momma, Kol because dad was threatening to dagger him or mainly because he hadn't been able to join us, Elijah because he wanted to call dad to stop him from daggering Kol."

Kol glared at Klaus when Hope mentioned the daggering as his niece turned her attention to Devon."Or my boyfriend who I don't mind calling but when it's five in the morning and you're scared that my father and uncle are in your closet waiting to kill you then it's not all right. Then, finally, dad more than anyone because he still thinks that i'm five years old and that I don't know how to take care of myself. Even if I didn't, I had a witch and my brother with me."

"I love you all more than I can express."Hope stressed, now sitting on the arm of Klaus' chair, hugging him."Words can't sum up how much I love you but seriously, i'm _seventeen_. I still need you all for thousands of things, like helping me pass my driver's test or telling me that I should be focusing on my witch studies. I know that you all worry and that's fine, I worry about you all but please, can you just call me a _handful_ of times a day if i'm away, not over the hundred number?"

"Please? At least try. For me?"

They all nodded, guilty looks on their faces but still wore small smiles. They muttered their apologies before they agreed. It would be hard to forget that Hope wasn't a child but they would try to rein in how much they worried for her, she understood that.

"As you wish, Hope. We're sorry." Elijah spoke for them

Eyes turned to Klaus after that, who was silent. His large hand was covering Hope's as she sat next to him, and he looked like he was mentally fighting with himself.

"Dad?"

Klaus released a long sigh, his eyes shutting for a moment as he collected himself and they opened a second later."I just worry, love and when I do, I forget that you're not a little girl anymore."

"I'll always be your little girl just like i'll always be Marcel's baby sister. I'll be that forever but just because I don't need you to check under my bed for monsters or read to me at night doesn't mean i'm going to leave or that I don't need you. I'm going to need you all for much more things. Not needing you is something that will _never_ happen. I know that it's hard, but can you at least promise to _try_?"

Klaus nodded, holding her hand tighter."For you. But just for you."

"Good because I don't want to not by you all presents next time."

"That was very well done, loves."Kol said to the three and Hope fake curtsied."You had us all, darling Hope. You almost caused a massacre. Just like a true Mikaelson,"

Hope smiled at her father when he nodded in agreement with Kol. She kissed his cheek before standing up. Her family looked at Marcel, Davina and her for permission to open their presents. Kol and Rebekah already had their hands hovering over them, ready to tear the paper from the gift acting as if Christmas had come early. Elijah and her father seemed to be the only ones who were acting their ages and were shaking their heads at the rest of them.

"Can we open these now."

"Maybe if you shut your mouth and let them speak we'll get there sometime today, Kol." Rebekah rolled her blue eyes, ignoring the glare Kol sent her.

"I thought you said no bloodshed at the dinner-table, sister? Are you willing to break that rule? Because i am."

"Can we open them, baby wolf? Preferably _before_ Kol and Rebekah kill eachother." Klaus said with a sigh when Kol stuck his tongue out at Rebekah.

The three nodded and a second later the sound of paper being torn followed by gasps of happiness as their presents were revealed filled the room. Hope smiled as Kol chuckled when Rebekah broke a nail during her tearing of the wrapping paper which caused her to smack him upside the head all while fawning over the new dress the three had gotten her, well, the girls had while Marcel did the compelling. The three also watched as Devon thanked Klaus when he saved his daughter's boyfriends from Rebekah's throwing of a knife towards Kol when he chuckled at her broken nail.

Despite what others thought, the three wouldn't had wanted to be anywhere else.

Yes, there was no place better than being with family, nothing could come close.

Even if they wanted to kill eachother most of the time.

* * *

 **If you liked it, please review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
